Did you set me free?
by Bellabun
Summary: Set after couples therapy, no real case, just FLUFF! Please read and review, my second fic, and my first multichapter!
1. Dinner anyone?

Okay this story is taking place after "Killer in the Churchyard", but only because they have been to therapy. Other than that, it is all from my head!! Please read and review, it means the world to me!!

Chapter 1

Booth pulled his FBI issued SUV into his parking structure. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The partnership was back! Thanks to Dr. Wyatt everything was back to normal. The guilt that he had been holding on to was suddenly gone. He wasn't the reason Bones stayed. Okay, yes he was slightly dissapointed but at least she made the decision for herself. Bones had decided what was best for her, and Sully was not it! Booth walked up to his door and unlocked it. Just as he had stepped into his apartment his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the call display, it was his partner. He smiled to himself, he loved it when she called him.

He answered as cooly as he could.

"Booth,"

"Hey Booth, it's me."

Yah Bones, I know, what's up?" Booth put his keys on the table and walked back to his bedroom and changed out of his work clothes.

"Um, I was just wondering if you had, had dinner yet?"

Taking any opportunity to do so he decided to tease her.

"Why Bones, are you asking me out?"

"Ah no, it's just that when we close a case, we go for dinner and tonight we didn't. We finished our paperwork and then you took off."

Booth chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I didn't take off Bones. I just had to get it filed, plus you wanted to go back to the Jeffersonian. You didn't say anything so I assumed you would be working. Why have you had dinner?"

"No, but I was thinking about getting a pizza and watching a movie. It has been a very stressful couple of weeks."

Booth decided to find out what she was getting at.

"How are you going to watch a movie Bones?" Then stated the obvious. "You don't have a TV."

Bones figured it was now or never.

"Well that is why I am on my way to your place."

Surprised by her unexpected announcement, Booth tripped on his own words.

"You're what?"

Looking around at his somewhat disheveled apartment all he could think was stall, stall!!!

"Um Bones, how do you know I don't have a hot date or something tonight?"

"Oh right, sorry Booth. I just assumed you weren't seeing anyone. I guess I could go to Angela's. Sorry, I guess I will talk to you on monday. Have a good weeke..."

Booth didn't want to lose this opportunity. He spoke right over her.

"No Bones, I was kidding. I would love to have dinner with you, here."

"Why do you do that?"

"I was just teasing you Bones, plus Jack and Angela probably have their hands full. Where are you?" He knew she was driving and talking.

"I am just pulling into the pizza place now. I already got the movie, so I could be there in twenty minutes, if that's okay?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing I grabbed beer on my way home. I'll be here Bones."

"Sounds good, thanks Booth."

Booth scrambled and picked up the dirty dishes and toys left from Parkers last visit. He couldn't help but smile. She was coming to his house. Bones never did that. Just as he had the last dish washed, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and found his partner holding a large pizza and the movie she had promised.

_**This is going to be a lot harder than you thought. What have you gotten yourself into Brennan?**_

So please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews!! I do understand that the alerts aren't working so I hope y'all stick with me!!


	2. Movie and tears

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, you have all been so great, so here is chapter 2. Please keep it up, and I know the alerts are not working so please stay with me!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bones, come on in, sorry about the mess."

She glanced around but didn't see the mess that he was talking about. She just assumed it was one of those sayings.

"Hi Booth, so I got the pizza and the movie, where do you want me?"

_Where don't I want you?_

Booth had to supress the many thoughts that the last statement had conjoured.

"Ah, I was thinking we could just eat in the living room, the TV is in there so we can eat watch the movie and be comfy."

"Sounds good, you get the beer, and I'll put the movie in."

"Sure."

As he walked into the kitchen Booth realized that he agreed to a movie without knowing if it was a chick flick or not.

"Hey Bones, what movie are we watching anyway?"

He grabbed two beers out of the fridge and some napkins out of the cupboard, then made his way toward the living room.

"Oh it's one I heard was really good. I think it won an Oscar, um, _Good Will Thinking_ or something like that."

"You just picked it out and you can't remember the title right? Hunting, Bones, _Good Will Hunting._"

"Oh well I was close. I just heard it was a good movie that's all."

"You just heard? It's been out for like ten years! Well at least it is not a chicky chick flick."

He couldn't believe how cute and naive she was.

"A chicky chick flick? Have you seen it before?"

He nodded

"Yup, but I will watch it again, just for you."

"Wow Booth, don't do me any favours."

They sat down beside each other on the couch. Closer than neccesary but neither one made the adjustment to move apart.

"Okay Bones, start it up."

Booth handed Bones her beer, relaxed and got himself a slice. Together they watched the movie. Booth watched her intently. He knew this movie would hit a little too close to home for his Bones.

When the movie ended, Bones got up and rushed to the washroom. Booth saw she had tears in her eyes, but decided to wait for her to talk to him.

Bones shut the bathroom door and locked it.

_Why would I choose a movie in which the main character had been in foster care. I am such an idiot!_

Booth waited patiently for her to return.

_Obviously she had not read the back cover. Why would she choose this movie? Oh well, a Bones in need of comfort is my favorite._

Booth got up and checked on Bones. He stood outside the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Hey Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes Booth, I am fine, I'll be right out. How about another beer?"

"Sure Bones, I'll meet you back on the couch."

Bones splashed cold water on her face.

_If you're going to tell him, you better tell him now before you get drunk, don't chicken out __now._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review it makes me smile!!! I will post another chapter very soon!! Thanks again!!


	3. You are the reason

**Hey everyone, I really hate the whole no alerts thing so I am trying to respond to everyone who has reviewed, but I am losing track a little. So if I haven't thanked you yet, consider this a huge THANK YOU, you all really brighten my day! Here is chapter 3 and I am dedicating this to a fellow author and friend Rosie, who is having a hard time. So Rosie this is for you, stay strong!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones walked confidently back into Booth's living room, looking in no way like she had been crying.

_Wow she is so beautiful. Stop it Booth, stop it! She is your partner, your partner, that's it!!_

"Hey Bones, you okay?"

"I told you before I was. Did you like the movie? I thought it was quite good."

"Yah Bones, I did. Do you want a hug?"

"Why would I want a hug Booth? I'm fine."

He took her into his arms anyway. Booth needed to feel for himself if she was telling the truth.

"Well if you're so fine, why is my shoulder wet? You know the shoulder you were leaning on."

"Dmnph mmmph theo he mmmph it to herf?"

Booth couldn't quite understand her muffled question. He pulled her away from his chest, far enough that he could hear her, but no so far that he couldn't hold her.

"What Bones?"

"I asked if you thought he made it to her?"

"I like to think so. They loved each other, he wouldn't have stopped for anything."

"So do I. I think he got there."

Suddenly she realized that she was still in Booth's arms. She pulled out of his grasp and immediatly regretted her decision. She clued into how comforting he is.

"Booth, I have to admit, I had an another reason for coming over."

"Really Bones? You never need a reason. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to thank you for making me go to Dr. Wyatt."

"Really? I thought you didn't put much stock in psychology."

"I didn't, I don't, but maybe, we just needed a third party to make us realize how important our partnership is. That with everything we do, we both have an integral part in the case solving. Neither one of us is more important. Everything is fifty-fifty right?"

"I totally agree Bones. I couldn't have said it better myself."

_It's now or never Brennan, it is now or never._

"However, I do think he was wrong about one thing."

"What Bones, what was he wrong about?"

"Well I know Dr. Wyatt said that you weren't the reason why I stayed, but I think he is wrong."

_Are you saying what I think you are saying._

"Why Bones? Why do you think he's wrong?"

_yes! yes! yes! Gordon Gordon, was wrong about something, for once_

"Because Booth, you are the reason I stayed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what will Booth have to say? Stay with me to find out!! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Do you love me?

**Okay I just want to say, I am sorry that my chapters have been relatively short but I will post them quickly. I just kept them that way for balance sake. You have all been so great with your reviews and I totally appreciate them all. This place can be kinda scary for a newer author, and you have all made it so easy! I hope you are all still enjoying this story, I know I loved writing it!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What? Are you blaming me Bones? Because if I recall, I told you to go."

"No, I am not blaming you Booth. I just thought I should be honest with you. I finally felt like I had a reason to stay. I finally felt a part of something, and I didn't like that Sully wanted to take me from it."

"I don't think that was Sully's intention Bones. I know he cared about you alot."

"I know Booth, he told me he loved me."

"Really!" Shocked by the statement Booth replied quickly. "Do you love him?"

"What do you think Booth? If I did I am quite sure that I would be on that boat right now."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Have you ever heard the saying, 'If you love something, set if free. If it comes back to you it was meant to be'? Maybe that is what you were doing."

"No, I wasn't setting him..." Suddenly an idea hit Bones full force. "Is that what you did for me Booth?" She stared into his dark brown eyes and waited for his response. "Did you set me free?"

Booth jumped up from where he was sitting and paced the floor nervously.

"Um, well, ah, Bones, you weren't really mine to set free. You asked me my opinion and I gave it to you."

Bones got up from the couch and stood in front of him.

"Booth, that is not what I am asking, and you know it."

"Well, what are you asking me?"

"You said if you_ love _something, you set it free. Do you love me Booth?"

Booth continued to pace. He walked around her and debated how to answer.

"Ahhhh, um, yah sure Bones. You're family, of course I do."

"So you love me like you love Parker then?"

"No, no Bones, not like Parker. Parker is my son, it's different. A parents love is just different."

"Well I don't understand Booth. You just said that you loved me like family and Parker is your family and..."

Booth could feel his pulse race. She had backed him into a corner and he couldn't fight.

"Bones stop! Just stop!" He threw his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to incriminate myself. How do you feel Bones?" He literally begged her. "Do you love me?"

Shocked by the sharpness in his voice, Bones dropped her head and started to talk to the floor.

"Yes Booth, I do."

She said it so softly he didn't believe his ears. He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I said yes, Booth. Yes, I love you."

That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips down onto hers. She didn't resist at all and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was the most passionate kiss he had ever had. Every ounce of wanting was in his kiss, he took her mouth with full force. He wanted her to feel everything he felt for her in his kiss. He pushed her back onto the couch and took what he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well was that a kiss you would want? I know I would!! Haha, please keep the reviews coming, I crave them!!!**


	5. You knew?

**Okay, I cannot believe how great you all have been with reviewing!! I see I have a few loyal readers, thank you for sticking with me!! I hope the kiss was good for you all, and if I had the power to send Booth anywhere, he would be coming to MY house!! I wish!! Anyhoo, I present chapter 5 and I promise, I will be posting daily!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth never thought in a million years that it would be like that. His mind could not comprehend the intensity of their kiss. He felt it everywhere, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. She consumed every part of his being.

Bones had never been kissed! That was what she thought. Every kiss she had ever had before was nothing compared to Booth. She fit into him like a missing puzzle piece. They didn't fight for dominance, they just became one. The were partners, in every sense of the word. Partners, fifty-fifty.

Not wanting to, but needing to Booth pulled away. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't catch his breath. No matter what he had ever dreamt before, nothing could compare to what had just happened. He got up off the couch and she followed him in a daze. He turned to her and needed answers.

"Bones," he waited. "Bones?"

Nothing. She didn't respond. She just stood there staring at him, unable to speak.

"Temperance, talk to me."

"Don't call me Temperance." She said breathlessly.

"Well it got you talking didn't it?"

"Wow, Booth, I would never, could never, have imagined that."

With that Booth, smiled his ever present cocky smile.

"So you have imagined it then?"

"Of course I have Booth. It only makes sense, that you being the male that I spend ninety percent of my time with you would make yourself known in my dreams. It just goes to the laws of Ratio and Proportions that.."

"Oh no you don't Bones. Please don't ruin the best kiss I have ever had with talk of ratio and proportions. There is a time for science and a time for emotion."

"The best kiss you've ever had?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Um, ah, well, yes. Yes, that was, well that was..."

"Amazing?" She offered.

"I was going to say earth shattering, but amazing works too."

Bones smiled and shrugged. "Who knew huh?"

"I had a feeling, when two people fight like we do, how can we not have amazing sexual chemistry?"

"Okay Booth, right there, you sounded just like Angela."

Shocked by her statement, he had to admit he did kind of sound like Angela.

"Hahaha, thanks! I never thought I would hear those words."

Then it hit her. "You've had a feeling about us?"

"Yes, I have had a feeling for a while, and now I know you have too."

"Well it's getting late and I have said what I came to say so I guess I will get going."

Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Woah woah, what do you mean it is getting late? It's only 10:30 Bones. We just declared our love for each other, what's the rush?" He ran his fingers along her jawline.

"Well I don't know what to do now. I have never told someone I love them. I am new to this."

"I tell ya what. Let's just chill out and cuddle on the couch, have another beer and watch some TV." He kissed her sweetly on her cheek.

"Okay Booth."

They made their way back to the couch. Booth sat down first against the arm. Bones slid in next to him. Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Comfy Bones?"

"Never comfier, what are we watching?"

"Well Bones, snuggle in close cause I am going to teach you about the craziest sport in the world. Have you ever watched curling?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to throw curling in for the girls in da yard!! Haha, huuuurrrrryyyyy haarrrrddddd! If you get that then I hope it made you laugh. I also want to tell everyone about my friend RedRoses18, she is an amazing author and if you have not read her stuff, please do! She is the one who encouraged me to write and she inspires me daily. She has 3 or 4 stories **_**at least **_**on this site, please hunt them down and read them, they are amazing, oh and REVIEW, hers and mine!! Thank you all!! Chapter 6 will be along shortly!**


	6. Curling? Really?

**Okay, seriously the alerts thing is really starting to piss me off!! Does anyone know how to do anything about it? I can't get my reviews and I want them! You have all been so great about reviewing, maybe that whole karma thing really is true! Anyhoo I promised you all daily updates and that is what I am sticking to, so here is chapter 6!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Um Booth, seriously, what is the four foot? Or the twelve foot? Or the guard? She asked completely confused.

Booth just smiled. "I have absolutely no idea Bones, I just like to hear them yell at each other!"

"So basically you are telling me that we just wasted an entire hour on a game you know nothing about."

Booth continued to nuzzle into Bones' neck and started kissing it ever so gently.

"No, I am telling you that you laid in my arms and completely relaxed for an hour."

"Mmmmmm, that is true. It was very nice. Even the sneak attack make out session during the fifth end was pretty good."

"See you are picking up the terminology. And there is always more of the making out, just let me know when you want it."

Booth gave Bones his sweetest charm smile. Bones got up and took the empties into the kitchen and got another couple of beers.

"Do you have Parker this weekend?"

_If I have another beer I am probably not going to be able to drive home, but there are definitely worse places to be stuck._

"No I don't. I had him last weekend and I got him Wednesday and Thursday. Rebecca is taking him to see her parents this weekend. Why?"

Handing Booth another beer she sat back down on the couch and snuggled with him some more.

"Well I was just wondering."

"Why, what are you plans, more work?"

"No actually, I am taking the weekend off."

Pffffffft, Booth spat his beer across the room.

"Cough, cough, I'm sorry what?

"Haha, smooth Booth. I said I took the weekend off. I was hoping tonight would go well so I figured we may need some time."

"How long have you been planning this Bones?"

Bones blushed very brightly and Booth was suddenly very curious to know how long she had felt that way.

"It's been on my mind ever since Sully asked me to go. I couldn't leave Booth. I couldn't leave you. I am only truly myself with you."

Booth took her into his arms again and kissed her very gently. The gentle kissing soon escalated into something both of them had wanted for a very long time.

"Booth, I think I have had one too many beer to drive home."

"Bones, you never need an excuse to stay."

Booth started to pull her shirt over her head. Bones complied and very quickly peeled Booths shirt off too. He started to kiss her neck and nibbled on her ear. Bones had a few tricks up her sleeve too. She matched him kiss for kiss. She worked her way down his chest. He pulled her back up to him so he could have full access to her mouth. He continued his assault on her neck and ears. He started to make his way down her clavicle and to her chest.

"Booth, mmmmmm, Booth, ah, Booth, stop."

Booth lifted his head from where he was kissing her chest. "Bones, what? I was just finding my rhythm."

"Yes, I know. That's why. I don't want it to be like this. I am half drunk and up until three hours ago, we were just partners."

"Okay, you're right, we'll stop here, but I still want to kiss you."

"That's fine, but I do need to figure out what I am doing. Should I call a cab and come back for my car tomorrow, or should I..."

"Ah, no Bones. You aren't leaving."

"Excuse me? I just said we aren't going any further."

"I know, I heard you, and I agree with you. You can stay in Parkers room. That way we can go to your house together in the morning. You can get changed and we can go for breakfast. Our first official date."

"Okay Booth, I would like that."

"Me too, Bones."

Booth resumed peppering her neck with kisses and trying to get her out of her bra. He had the clasp undone when she stopped him again.

"Booth, please, I am tired. Do you have a shirt I could borrow to wear to bed."

"So that's it huh?" Feeling a little more than dissapointed, he shrugged it off. "Of course I do Bones. I will go and get it."

Booth got up to get Bones one of his FBI issued t-shirts and Bones cleared off the table. They met up in Booth's hallway.

"There is an extra toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet, and anything else you should need you can find. Hairbrush, washcloth, that sort of thing. Parkers bed should be fine, at least it's a double."

"I have slept in the worst places on earth Booth, everything will be fine. Thank you."

"Anything for you Bones, anything. Goodnight."

Leaning down he brushed a very sweet kiss across her lips. Booth continued off down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Booth?"

He turned around, "Yah, Bones?"

"Do you want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Yes Bones, I do. I'll see in the morning."

"Yes, I guess you will. Sweet dreams Booth."

She shut the door behind her, Bones smiled to herself.

_Well that went better than I planned. Way better._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so there is another one. I really do love reading what you all thought. I can only get better from here! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and please just drop a note, it doesn't have to be an essay! I will try to get to all of you, but I am losing track so once the alerts are back I will go through them all!! Thanks again, you guys have been awesome!!!**


	7. I need to tell you

**Well I must say, wow! I have had almost 7000 hits, that number astounds me!! Maybe not to other authors but to me that is amazing! So thanks to all who are reading it, even if you aren't reviewing! Haha, please review, I need all the encouragment I can get. Thanks to Howdy and Red for your advice, I hope I did y'all proud!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bones had crawled into bed over an hour ago, but she was still not asleep. Her mind would not let her rest.

_Okay Brennan, what's wrong with you? You took Angela's advice and put it all on the line. You admitted how you felt and he did the same. Why aren't you asleep? Maybe it's the dinosaur comforter. Or the dinosaur lamp, or the dinosaur stickies on the wall. This is what Zach's room probably looks like. Ugh Zach, don't think about Zach! Maybe it's because you're not where you want to be. Come on, you know you want to. Okay, if he's still awake you go in, if he's asleep you come back to Parker's room and ignore the dinosaurs._

Brennan got herself out of bed and quietly opened the door. She gently tugged at the hem of Booth's shirt, suddenly aware that she was not wearing any shorts. She gently prodded herself down the hallway.

_What am I doing? Oh well, I guess it's now or never._

Standing outside Booth's door she took a deep breath and gently turned the doorknob.

Booth heard the door unlatch. He hadn't been sleeping. He had been wanting to go to Parker's room since they had said goodnight. He rolled over when he heard her pad ever so quietly towards his bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"Bones? What's wrong?" The concern was deep in his voice.

Bones first noticed how sexy he looked in his king size bed. His hair slightly mussed up, a little stubble on his face. The fact that he was only wearing boxers!"

_Oh no, I'm in trouble._

"Nothing Booth, nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "I hear everything Bones. You know, ex-sniper and all. But no, you didn't wake me up. Why are you standing in the middle of my bedroom at..." Booth grabbed the alarm clock off of the bedside table and checked the time. "12:47 in the morning?"

_Okay this is a sight I could get used to. Man I didn't think that t-shirt could have ever been considered sexy sleepwear._

"Could I sleep in here?" Her eyes averted his gaze. "I'm kind of uncomfortable in Parker's room."

"Oh hey Bones, I'm sorry. Here take my bed, I'll sleep in Park..." He started to get out of the bed.

She put her hands up to stop him. "No Booth. I mean can I sleep in here with you?"

He laid back down. "Ah, yah sure Bones, of course. Here climb in." Booth shuffled over and lifted the covers so she could crawl in next to him.

"Booth, I stand by what I said earlier, but I just wanted to be with you." She snuggled in close to Booth, he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Hey Bones, I'm glad you wanted to be in here." He rubbed her shoulder. "You know I could've restrained myself."

"I trust you Booth." She looked up at him. "It's me I'm worried about."

Booth could barely control the urge to roll over top of her, and take her.

"Bones, you're really sending me mixed signals here, and you're barely wearing any clothes and I mean I'm a gentleman but,"

Bones suddenly planted a very passionate kiss on Booth's lips to silence him. She pulled back as quickly as she had pounced.

"Booth, I know you're a gentleman, that's why I'm in here with you. I am having a really hard time explaining things to you."

"Hey, okay, whenever you're ready. But you're going to have to _stop_ kissing me like that, deal?" Booth was suddenly very uncomfortable and could not adjust himself properly.

"Deal." She responded firmly.

Bones returned to her spot on Booth's chest. Booth gently rubbed small circles on her back and placed soft kisses on her temple.

"Booth, I have to be honest with you, but please just let me finish, before you say anything. Okay?" She took a deep breath and held it.

"Okay." He gave her an encouraging squeeze.

_Come on Brennan, you can do it, he will understand, this is Booth! __**Your Booth!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so I hope it is getting better. I am trying to improve as I go. I have posted this story elsewhere and I think it is better than it was already. I am taking everyone's advice and I hope you all can read the differences. It is a work in progress!! haha, like I always say, I am flying by the seat of my pants!!! Woohoo!!**


	8. It was you always

**Okay again, you guys are totally blowing my mind! I have had like nine thousand hits! Wow. I am so happy about this and I truly want to thank you all. I know you all know that the alerts are down, so I am totally serious when I say I will answer all of your reviews once they are up and going again. I totally want to thank you all personally. To those who are loyally reviewing, a special thank you to you! I will have to take a brief hiatus from posting on thursday and friday. You will get another chapter on Wednesday and then not until Saturday. So sorry, I am going out of town. So here it is Chapter 8.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Both Brennan and Booth laid in bed and cuddled together in comfortable silence. Bones was still trying to figure out exactly how to tell Booth everything. He could feel her deep in thought, he waited patiently.

"Booth did you love Tessa?"

A little shocked by the suddeness of the question Booth moved onto to his side so he could face her.

"Tessa? Um, well I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess, in a way I did. We were together for quite a while, and yah, I guess I did, why?"

Satisfied with the answer Bones continued. "What about Cam? Did you love her?"

"Where are you going with this?" He started to get uncomfortable.

"Could you just answer me?" Sitting up so she could look down at Booth, Bones held firm.

"At one time, yes I did, but that was a long time ago." Booth sat up so they faced each other. "This last round, no. It was more 'biological' as you would say."

"So you have been in love before?" She fiddled with the sheet nervously.

"Yes Bones, I have, why?"

"Because Booth, I never have." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I know that I have felt something for you for a long time. I just didn't have a word for it. I know that when I first saw you with Tessa, I felt something change."

Surprised, Booth held her gaze. "Tessa?"

"You promised me you wouldn't interupt." She stated sternly.

"Sorry, I promise." Booth gave her the scouts honour sign.

"Anyway, I knew something changed. And then when I found out you broke up, I was happy, but I knew that we couldn't do anything because we were partners, and I knew you weren't my biggest fan. When I found out you were sleeping with Cam, from Angela none-the-less, I had never felt hurt like that." She could feel herself losing her cool, and struggled to continue. "Everytime I saw you two together, it was like a blow to my stomach. When my life was falling apart, you were always there for me Booth. With each hug, with every hand on my back, when you gave me Jasper." Tears welled in her eyes, she fought to hold them in. "Booth I have been falling in love with you since day one."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had loved him from day one, how could he have been so oblivious. His jaw slackened and he closed it quickly.

"I just didn't know what it was, I didn't know it was love." She took another deep breath to calm herself. "Anyway, when you snapped and shot the clown, I was so scared. I was so scared of losing you, that I ran to the first stable person I could." A few tears fell and she quickly wiped them away. "That person was Sully. I am so sorry Booth. I know you drew the line, and I am obviously crossing it and to tell you the truth, I don't care anymore."

Booth just smiled at her, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Hahaha,"

"Booth!" She sniffled.

"Sorry, continue." He urged her on.

"Anyway I am very new at this and I want it to be right. I was meant to love you Booth, and I want to. I want to date and be wooed. I don't want it to be 'biological' with you. I want it to be more. I want the glass slipper and the happy ending and I want that with you, Seeley Booth." Bones couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She had been so scared of what he would say, and now it was over, she had told him everything. Booth wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

He looked up so their eyes met. "Can I talk now?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Booth took her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"First, I want to say, how incredibly sorry I am for not telling you about Cam. I had no idea. I never would have started with her again if I had any inclination. Second, Bones, the happiest times in my life other than times with Parker, have happened in the last two years. That is all because of you." He lifted her chin so she was looking directly in his eyes. "I love you, Temperance Brennan." They exchanged smiles. "Now come here because I may just have to cross the line you just drew." Booth pulled Bones over onto him so she stradled his lap. "And you finally used a movie reference in the right context, will wonders every cease?"

Bones let out the most natural laugh he had ever heard from her. Booth laid Bones back down on the bed, so he was on top of her and ravaged her with kisses. Bones didn't put up much of a fight. The line she had drawn had definitely been crossed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again, there is that tiny little bluish button on the bottom left hand side, do you all see it, well press it and let me know your thoughts. I am such a review whore!! Haha, I will post again tomorrow, thanks again all!! You rock!!**


	9. A call from Angela

**Okay, here it is chapter 9!! Woohoo, I am thinking of doing a slight rewrite to the story I already have and I may post 1 more chapter than I already have. Right now it stands at 12 but I am thinking there is a little something missing. I will not be posting thursday or friday because I will be out of town, but I promise one on saturday. Again, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, you are making this newbie, very, very HAPPY!! I am done, and I now present Chapter 9!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth woke up the next morning in a love induced haze. He could not believe how quickly his luck had changed. Two weeks ago he had thought he would lose Bones forever, and now he woke and found his beautiful _naked _partner curled into his body. He never thought it would turn out so perfectly.

Bones had felt him wake up. She was so comfortable, so warm, so satisfied! She never wanted to move from that spot. The night before was spent making love. She never thought she would ever use those words, but that is truly what Booth had done to her. They had finally exhausted themselves near dawn. She opened one eye and checked the clock. 10:58, she had never been so happy to have slept that late in her entire life. Heck, she had never slept that late period. Happy or not.

Booth pulled her closer to him and picked up where they had left off.

"Booth, how do you have the energy?" She groaned with pleasure.

"I have been wanting to do this for two years and I finally have the chance. I am taking every opportunity before you kick my butt."

_Why would I kick his butt, when I can pinch it!!!_

Bones rolled over and decided to join him in his endeavors! They had just started to get warmed up when Bones' phone rang. She checked the call display and smiled at him. "It's Angela!! She probably wants an update about last night."

Booth took the phone from Bones, "Just play along."

Bones nodded and Booth answered. "Brennan's phone."

"Booth?"

He could hear the surprise in Angela's voice. "Hey Ange, how's it goin'?"

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!" Booth held the phone away from his ear so he didn't go deaf.

"Oh yes!!!! she finally told you didn't she? She told you she loved you?" Angela squealed in his ear.

If Booth couldn't bug Bones, then Angela was the next best thing. "Sorry Ange. What did you say? We are just at the diner having our victory brunch. Dinner was postponed last night and Bones is in the washroom. So what about Bones loving me?

Bones put her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. Booth had a hard time keeping it together also. Bones started to nibble on Booth's other ear and rubbed his bare chest.

"Um, Booth, I didn't say anything. You know me, crazy Ange, foot in mouth disease, I think I just had a seizure." She stumbled for any excuse.

Bones decided to let Ange off the hook, just a little bit. "Booth, are you coming back to bed?" She said huskily.

Angela finally clued into what was going on. "SEELEY BOOTH, I HATE YOU!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME, I FELT LIKE SUCH A HEEL!!

"Hey Ange, Bones took the weekend off, so we are going to get back to what we were doing. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes sweetie and I forgive you!! I am so happy for you two, I knew you loved her and..."

Brennan climbed on top of Booth and started kissing his neck and chest.

"Yah, fine Ange bye." He cut her off sharply.

Booth hung up the phone with Ange in mid sentence. "You just made me hang up on your best friend."

"She'll get over it, now you can get over me!" Bones stated matter-of-factly.

Booth rolled Bones over and started to go to work on her neck and collar bone, after last night, he knew that drove her crazy.

"Booth, do you remember the Cleo Eller case?"

"Mmmmhmmm." He continued to busy himself.

"Do you remember, ah, oh, uh huh, when you pinned me against the wall at the shooting range?" She struggled to keep her composure.

Booth lifted his head, he wondered where this was going. "Oh yeah, it took all my self control to not kiss you!"

"I have never wanted someone to kiss me so much in my entire life, and now after last night, I know why."

Booth had Bones pinned down. He looked up and gazed into her eyes. "Why is that Bones?"

"Booth I never knew it could be like this, I knew it would be good, but this, this is mind blowing. I never want it to end." She smiled broadly at him.

"Your wish is my command." Booth rolled onto his back and pulled Bones on top of him.

"So what are we doing today? I vote we stay in bed but seeing as _YOU_ took the weekend off, you choose." He asked as she continued to kiss his chest.

She lifted her head and spoke softly. "Well I think you should get showered and dressed. At this point I am more hungry than horny! Then we can go to my place where I can change. Instead of breakfast like you promised, I vote we go for brunch, and then see how the rest of the day goes."

"Okay, that sounds good." After your place we can hit the deli on the corner and grab some stuff for a picnic, and we can head to the park." He offered.

"That sounds great, now get in the shower Booth!" She said excitedly.

Booth reluctantly released his grip on Bones' hips and crawled out from underneath her. "Hey Bones, you care to join me? Help me wash my back?

She looked at him pensively. "Why would you need help washing your back Booth, don't you have a...oh I get it!" She then understood what he was asking. "Yes, yes I would!!"

Booth smiled as she clued into what he was saying. He lifted her off the bed and helped her into the shower, it was the longest shower of their lives.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay and one more time people...I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I live for them, so please make this author one very happy girl, and I may just write a new chapter!! Woohoo!! Thanks again, you guys rock!!**


	10. Lunch in the Park

**You guys are so rocking my world!! Woohoo!! So I have decided that I will add a new chapter. The way it is set up now, there is this chapter and then a two part epilogue, but I have been struck by the inspiration stick and I am going to do one more chapter before the ending. So for those from da yard, you will get a new look and for those who are new to this story you won't notice a difference. It may take me and extra day to write, rewrite and all that jazz, so sorry for breaking my "daily updates promise"! Here is Chapter 10, Lunch in the Park:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time Booth and Bones had gotten to the park it was near 2:00. They had stopped by the deli, and Bones hadn't been kidding about being hungry. They had bought a little bit of everything and Bones had made sure to get chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

They had come across a beautiful clearing near a pond and decided to set up their picnic there.

"Booth, I didn't even realize this park was even here." She let go of his hand and set down the blanket.

"Well Bones, that is what happens when you never leave the lab." He teased her gently.

They laid their blanket out and unloaded their food. Booth sat down first and Bones laid down so her head was in his lap.

"It is so nice out today. I am glad I took the weekend off. One thing is missing though." She looked at him sweetly.

"Yah Bones, what's that?" He knew she was getting at something.

"Parker. Parker's missing. I want to tell him Booth. I do. Me alone. Do you think that's weird?"

Booth's heart swelled with pride and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Well no, I don't think it's weird, but can I ask why?"

She sat up and looked at him and smiled. "I want to be honest with Parker, from the get go. I don't want him to have any questions. Plus he is one really smart little boy and I think he deserves the respect of honesty."

Booth agreed with her but wondered about them. "Bones, what exactly are we going to be honest with Parker about? I know what I want, but what do you want? Are we official? Do we tell everyone? How do you want to play this?"

Bones contemplated her answer for a moment. "Booth, I know you and I know you are _all in_. As I said last night, I want it all, and I want it with you. Angela already knows, so the lab is going to know in no time. It won't interfere with our work, and I am not F.B.I, so it shouldn't break any rules. I say we are officially together."

Booth could only smile. All his dreams had come true. "Well, I tell ya what. I get Parker on tuesdays after school and I always take him swimming. Why don't you come along and you can tell him then. We go swimming then we get dinner, its a routine, it's fun."

Bones had taken a large bite of her greek salad so she could only nod in agreement.

"Really Bones, I am impressed. I knew you liked Parker, but..."

Bones put her hand up to stop him. "Booth when Epps, was on the loose," Immediately Booth tensed at the sound of Epps name. Bones took Booth's hands and entwined their fingers. "Anyway, when we thought Parker was in danger and we couldn't find him, I have never felt pure panic like that. I have been thrown in a cell for a week, I have almost been eaten by dogs, I have been buried underground and had my life threatened in El Salvador, and yet, when it came to Parker I was truly scared."

Booth took Bones into his arms and held her as tight as he could. "Thank-you. Thank-you for caring about my son. I know having a child is a foreign concept to you, but thank you for wanting mine."

Bones took his face in her hands and kissed him for all she was worth. "I know it's a package deal Booth. Without Parker, I don't get you, and without you, I don't get Parker. So really it's a win-win for me. Two Booth's for the price of one!"

They both smiled at the same time.

"You amaze me Bones, you amaze me. But if you keep saying wonderful things like that, we aren't going to make it through this picnic."

She leaned in and whispered. "Why Mr. Booth are you trying to seduce me?"

"It depends on if it's working or not?" Booth wiggled his brow.

"Oh it's working. I've had enough to eat and my apartments closer, plus I only have another," she checked her watch. "Thirty-six hours of free time, before work on Monday."

"Well then I am glad that we bought out the deli. We won't have to leave your place then, and I have an overnight bag in the truck. Let's go!"

They packed their picnic up in record time and spent the rest of the weekend in bed. Booth found a new appreciation for chocolate covered strawberries.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again, reviews make the world go round, and you don't want to stop the world from spinning do you? I know I wouldn't want that responsibility! Haha, I am a nerd, but a nerd that LOVES reviews!!! Yup that's right just push that little blue button, yup right there, to the left, at the bottom, that's right, you got it, see it doesn't even hurt!!!! Oh and the alerts are back so I am slowly wading through all of my reviews and trying to thank you all personally. IF you haven't gotten one yet, you will!!**


	11. Tuesday with Parker

**Okay, so here is the new chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written I think. I just knew that something was missing so I present Tuesday with Parker. This will be followed by a two part epilogue. I was feeling pressure and needed to get something up, so that is why it is broken. I also want to thank willgirl for reading and correcting this. I totally love you Willie!! Anyway on to the newest piece from me, Bella.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian's parking structure at 3:00. He had no idea how he had convinced Bones to leave work early but he was taking advantage of her moment of weakness. He entered the lab and swiped himself onto the platform.

"Hey Bones, come on, we gotta go."

Bones spun on her heels, she had been studying a skeleton that had just been found in North Carolina. She put it at about 175 years old. Probably a poor family who buried the dead on their property.

"Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice. "No Bones, we have a Parker, remember?"

She had completely forgotten about her date with the Booth boys. "Of course I remember, I was just teasing you." She was hoping that would cover her tracks.

"Yah, good one, you totally forgot." He saw right through her excuse, she never could just leave work.

Surprisingly, Angela hadn't spread the news through the lab. She thought it would be nice for the two of them to enjoy the first stages of a new relationship by themselves. Cam would maybe be a little sore too, and no matter what Angela first thought of Cam, the pathologist was growing on her. Angela approached the happy couple on the platform. "Hey Agent Hotty McHotstuff. Are you here to sweep the good doctor off her feet?"

Booth smiled at Angela, he really did love her nicknames. "Well I am trying to get her to leave so my son can work his magic on her, but she is stalling."

Booth turned to Bones. "Seriously Bones, we have to be there in 20 minutes and even if I put the siren on, we are going to be late. This was your idea."

The guilt trip finally worked. "Fine Booth," she turned with some instructions for the artist. "Angela can you get Zach to finish the preliminaries on this one, Hodgins has the soil samples, if you could get a face that would be great."

Angela nodded. "Sure sweetie, you go, I will tell Cam you had an appointment, the boys, I can handle. You have fun, and say hi to Parker for me."

Booth hurried Bones into her office to grab her bag and her jacket. "Okay Bones, are you ready for this?"

"Booth, I told you I wanted to tell him, so please let me." She pleaded with him.

"I know I am just a little excited is all. I can't believe Angela didn't say anything, I am so impressed." He shook his head in disbelief.

Bones was already strolling out of her office. "We can talk about it in the car, now let's go or you will never win Father of the year."

"Right, I am coming." He ran after her to catch up.

They were only 5 minutes late picking up Parker. Booth had broken a few traffic laws but he hadn't been pulled over. Even if he had, he figured his badge probably could have gotten him out of it.

"Daddy!" Parker exploded out of the door and jumped into his Daddy's arms.

Booth bent down and caught the blonde ball of cuteness. "Hey Bub, how was your weekend?"

"It was great, Nana and Papa were so much fun. We went to the zoo and fed the baby sheep, and then we went for ice cream, and I got to stay up really late." He answered excitedly.

"That's awesome Parker, I am so glad you had fun." Booth noticed Rebecca standing at the door. "Hey Rebecca, I will have him home around 9:00 like usual."

"No problem Seeley. Actually I have some news, could you put Parker in the car for a minute?"

"Sure, just give me a sec." Booth put Parker in the SUV with Bones. "Hey Parker, Bones is going to come with us tonight. You just sit in here with her for a second and I will be right back." He turned to Bones. "I will be two minutes, and then we will go." She nodded and chatted with Parker.

"Hey, okay, so what's your news." He strolled back up the stairs.

"Drew asked me to marry him this weekend, and I said yes." She stated bluntly.

"Wow, well that's great. He is a good guy." He was nervous all of a sudden, "You guys are staying here right, nothing is going to change?" Waiting for one of her infamous curveballs.

"No Seeley, nothing is changing, I just thought you should know. I see your partner is with you, any reason why?" She sounded a little perturbed.

"Um, well yah, something has changed with that situation. We are going to tell Parker tonight. We are together Rebecca but Parker gets along so well with her, and she wants to tell him. She wants to be honest, upfront." He figured honesty was the best policy where Rebecca was concerned.

"I am glad to hear you aren't hiding anything from him. Congratulations Seeley, I hope you're happy." She turned to go back into the house.

He couldn't believe his ears. Rebecca was giving him her blessing, thank God for Drew, maybe he was a good influence on her. "Thanks Rebecca, that means a lot. I will have him home on time." With that he left her and got himself into the SUV with Bones and Parker.

Bones had never had so much fun swimming in her entire life. She only ever went to do laps for exercise. The Booth boys ran and jumped and slid and splashed each other. They didn't really _swim_ at all. She sat back and watched most of their antics until they ganged up on her and splashed her like crazy. They spent an hour swimming and then decided to go to the diner for dinner. Pie and ice cream for dessert of course.

They found a table near the back and decided to sit where it was a little quieter. Bones was thinking through exactly what and how she was going to tell Parker. Booth still thought it was a great idea for her to be the one to tell Parker. They ordered their food and Bones decided that then was as good a time as any.

"Hey Parker, I have something I want to tell you." She started off slowly.

"Okay Dr. Bwennan. Is it good or bad?" He looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"Well, your Dad and I think it is good, now it is up for you to decide." She gave him a big smile and tried to reassure him. "Your Dad and I have decided to be a couple. Do you know what that means?"

Booth couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Leave it to Bones to be completely blunt about something. He kept his thoughts to himself. He promised Bones he would let her do it by herself.

"Do you mean like Mommy and Dwew?" Then an idea struck him and he started rambling excitedly. "Are you getting mawwied too? Cause Mommy and Dwew are getting mawwied, and they're a couple, does that mean you'll be my stepmommy, cause Dwew is gonna be my stepdaddy. It's kinda like a daddy but not weally 'cause I alweady have a daddy but..."

"Parker!" She said a little loudly but she had to get him to stop somehow. "No honey, your Daddy and I aren't getting married. But we are dating. We might hold hands and kiss in front of you, but you are still number one in your daddy's heart, okay?" She tried to put it in terms he would understand. She looked down hopeful that he would get what she was trying to tell him.

"So you'll hang out with me and daddy then? Can I still come to the lab and see the bugs? Daddy only brought me there when you worked together." He said dissapointedly.

"Of course you can still come to the lab Parker." She saw his face light up. "In fact you will probably come there more often now that your Dad and I are dating. Yes I will probably hang out with you and your Dad, but you will still get special alone time with him too. I don't want to hog all your time." She looked at Booth to see if she was doing okay. He nodded to her. She couldn't believe he hadn't said anything at all. Their food arrived and they started to eat.

"Daddy, are you in love with Dr. Bwennan?" Parker said with a mouthfull of food.

Booth nearly choked on his burger. "Um, yes Parker I am."

"Hey Parker, you can call me Tempe if you want." She figured it was time he dropped the formalities."

Parker's face lit up. "Can I call you Bones, like Daddy does?"

Bones laughed, "Um, Bones is your dad's name for me, how about we come up with something else."

Parker nodded and took another bite of his burger. "Okay Tempe, we will figure out something."

They finished their dinners and desserts and it was time for Parker to go home. They walked out of the diner hand in hand. Booth then Parker, then Bones. "I had fun tonight Daddy, thank you for bringing Tempe." Booth squeezed his son's hand.

"You're welcome Bub. So it is okay that Tempe and I are together?"

"Yes Daddy, I knew you liked her!"

With that they all laughed out loud. They drove back to Rebecca's house to drop Parker off. Bones decided to come to the door with the Booth boys to say goodnight.

"Hey Parker," Bones crouched down so she was eye level to the little boy. "Thank you for letting me come with you tonight, I really enjoyed myself. I am happy that you are okay with your Daddy and I being together."

Parker flung his arms around her neck and whispered in her ear. "My daddy liked you always, I am happy he is happy." Tears stung her eyes, kids are always more perceptive she thought.

"Okay Bub, give your Dad a hug, I will see you on Friday."

Parker turned around and jumped into Booth's waiting arms. Rebecca opened the door and smiled at the three of them. Parker gave Booth a huge hug and ran into the open door. "Bye Daddy, bye Tempe, thanks I had fun, love you!"

"Thanks Seeley, I see he had a good time. He is always so worn out he goes straight to bed. I love Tuesday nights. So I take it, he is okay with the news?" Bones was slightly surprised that Rebecca already knew, but then remembered their conversation earlier.

"Yes, I think he is okay with the news. He seemed okay with it anyway when Bones told him." Booth replied.

"You told him?" Rebecca stared stunned at Bones.

"I thought I should be honest with him. I am sorry if I stepped on any feet." Bones answered.

"It's toes." Booth and Rebecca corrected in unison. They all laughed. "No Dr. Brennan, it's fine, I just thought it was a little odd."

"Call me Temperance and I just thought it was right."

They bid their goodbyes and Booth and Bones walked back to the SUV hand in hand. He helped her into her side of the car.

"It went alright didn't it?"

"Yes Bones, it was perfect. Just like you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Bones."

She returned his kiss, "I love you too, Seeley."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I hope you all liked it! It is new!! Woohoo. So the next chapter will be the epilogue part 1! Again I want to thank willgirl for her expertise!! Read her stuff it is AWESOME. Also I just wanted to plug another author in here. redrider6612, she has some pretty great stuff too. Please review as always I thrive on the feedback! Thanks again to all who are reading, fifteen thousands hits is nothing to sneeze at!!**


	12. Mysterious Envelope

**Okay, so here is the start of the two part epilogue. Thank you all for your support with my new chapter I totally appreciate it! I am kind of sad to see this coming to an end. I have over a hundred reviews(bloody amazing) and I have had over sixteen thousand hits(unbelievable). Thank you again to all who have read this and reviewed and supported me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**One year later**_

Booth and Bones had just finished wrapping up another difficult case. A husband had killed his ex-wife and kidnapped their four children. Another "If I can't have you, no one can" kind of case. Fortunately the children were fine, and their mother's sister was able to take them in, saving them from the foster care system.

Bones had been extra busy with book signings and tours. Her last book had hit #1 on the New York Times bestsellers list in its second week. But what had really kept her busy was the surprise that Parker and her had been working on.

Bones had been working in her office putting the final signatures on their findings, when her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered quickly.

"Hi Bonesy!" The sweetest voice came from the other end of the line.

She smiled, she loved that name. "Hey Park, how's my mini-Booth today?"

"Haha, mini-Booth, that's funny Bonesy, kinda like Uncle Bugs mini car."

Bones smiled broadly, she loved Parkers nicknames for everyone. He had been spending more and more time around the lab since she and Booth moved in together. Jack was Uncle Bugs, Ange was Auntie Squeels, and Zach, well he was just Doc.

"So Park, are we ready for tonight?" She inquired.

"I think so Bonesy. Mommy even helped me with my tie." He answered excitedly.

"That's great Park! Speaking of your mommy is she there?"

Ever since Booth and Bones had made it official, Rebecca had loosened the restrictions on Booth's time with Parker. It probably helped that she and Drew had gotten married and she was six months pregnant.

"Yes, Mommy is here, why?"

"I need to talk to her for a second Park, is that okay?"

"Yuppers, just hold on and I'll get her."

Bones heard Parker yell for Rebecca on the other end of the line. "Hey Temperance, Parker said you needed me?"

"Yes, hi Rebecca, I just wanted to thank you again for this. I know it's not his regular night but it is important." She held her breath.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. Drew is out of town tonight and my back is killing me. Who knew it would be so hard to carry twins. Anyway it gives me a chance to relax. So you want me to drop him off at the park on Washington and 42nd right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Angela and Jack will be at the gate waiting. Did the clothes fit him?"

"Yes they did, and he looks adorable. 6:30 right?"

"6:30, I will be there by seven with Seeley. Could you put Park back on?"

"You bet, and hey, congratulations again."

"Thank you Rebecca, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Here's Parker."

Bones sighed with relief. It had taken a lot of work but the 'friendship' with Rebecca had meant a lot to her. She heard Rebecca pass the phone back to Parker.

"Okay Bonesy, I'm back. I got my speech memorized and I haven't told Daddy anything."

"That's perfect Park. I will see you in a few hours okay sweetie."

"Okay, I wova you."

"I wova you too Park, bye."

"Bye."

Bones loved their code for I love you. Parker started saying it to her a while back because he felt bad for his mom. He said "I love you" was for Rebecca and him, so this way he told Bones he loved her and he didn't hurt his Mommy's feelings. Bones was amazed at his sensitivity.

"Hey Sweetie, are you almost ready?" Ange brought Bones back to earth.

"Yes Ange, I am. Do you think this will be okay?" She was nervous.

"Sweetie are you kidding me. I have never heard of anything so romantic in my entire life. Does the dress fit?" She encouraged.

"Yes it does, I am so glad that we went with the blue."

"Me too. The midnight blue was definitely the best. So we are taking off to get ready. See you at seven?"

"Yup, see you at seven."

Ange waved as she took off down the hall in search of the boys.

Booth was sitting at his desk when he recieved a mysterious envelope. He opened it up and read the note inside.

**Seeley, **

**Please meet me at "our spot" **

**7:00 pm sharp. **

**Wear your new suit! **

**I Love you, **

**Bones**

**xo **

_Bones, what is going on?_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so again, this is the first part and I will have the second part up tomorrow. Thanks again, and if you really want to make this author happy, PLEASE review!!**


	13. An Evening in the Park

**And here it is, we are at the end! Thanks again to all those who have taken the time to review and supported me throughout this ordeal! Trust me, I am a nervous Nelly! I hope you all are satisfied with the way I have wrapped this up. Someone asked me about the possibility of a sequel and to be honest, I hadn't given it much thought. Now that idea is out there and my brain has started to work again, let's say...maybe. Here it is the finale, An evening in the Park.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth decided to call Bones to find out what was going on.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, I just got your mystery envelope. What's going on?"

"Hey Booth, just trust me okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with it. "Okay, I guess I'll see you at seven."

"That's my boy. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Booth was completely stumped. Now he couldn't wait for the end of his work day. A surprise from Bones did not come along very often.

Booth arrived at their spot in the park at exactly 7:00 sharp. When he got to the top of the grassy knoll he couldn't believe what he saw. There were lanterns and torches lighting the pond. In front of a beautifully constructed chuppah stood Parker and Bones.

Bones was dressed in an elegant midnight blue gown and Parker was wearing an exact replica of his Dad's suit. Jack, Angela and Zach stood off to the side.

"Hey Bones, Parker, squints. What's going on?" He was completely awestruck.

Bones spoke first. "Do you remember what happened one year ago today?"

"Of course I do Bones. You told me you loved me." He said as evenly as possible.

She nodded. "That's right, and you told me you loved me." She put her hand out, he walked toward her, and joined her under the chuppah. She continued. "You know I don't believe in marriage, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in commitment."

The squints stayed off to the side to witness what was happening. Angela had already started to cry. Jack handed her his handkerchief.

She turned and addressed Parker. "Park, are you ready?"

"I am Bonesy." He stated proudly.

Parker looked up at his father and spoke in a clear loud voice. "One year ago today, my Daddy started his new life. One year ago, so did I. That was when my Daddy could love Bonesy for everyone to see. Daddy, Bonesy asked me here tonight to join us as a family."

Booth couldn't hold back anymore and he let his tears flow freely. He looked at Bones in complete awe. Bones looked at him as tears streamed down her face. Parker continued to speak.

"Daddy, I want you to know that I wova Bonesy, and I am glad that you found her. Bonesy I am glad that you love my Daddy."

Parker turned to Booth. "Daddy do you take Bonesy as your partner, not in work, but in life?"

"Yes Bub, I do!" He said enthusiastically.

Parker then turned to Bones. "Bonesy, do you take Daddy as your partner, not in work, but in life?"

Yes Park, I do!" She choked out between sniffles.

All the squints had started crying and Zach was so overwhelmed he had to sit down.

Parker took both their hands in his. "Bonesy do you have the rings?"

Angela jumped up and gave Bones the two matching white gold wedding bands. Bones handed them to Parker. "Here Park." She smiled down at him.

Parker handed them each their designated ring. "Daddy, this isn't a real wedding but Bonesy really wants to wear your ring."

Booth just smiled. "I know Bub, and I want to wear hers." He looked at her with love in his eyes. They slipped the rings on each others fingers and Parker started to speak again.

"Daddy, I know that Bonesy is not my mom, just like Drew isn't my dad, but I am so glad that she is in my life." He smiled broadly at his Father.

Booth wiped his eyes and looked at his son. "I know Son, and I am glad she is in my life too."

Booth looked directly into Brennans eyes, "You know you are my life right?"

Bones could only nod. She stepped toward him and snaked her arms around his neck. "Seeley, you showed me life, and for that I will always be grateful. I love you."

"I love you too." Booth took his _wife_ in his arms and kissed her for the whole world to see.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there it is. The end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, rewriting it, posting a new chapter and then ending it!! haha, and if you did enjoy please, this is your last chance, please let me know what you think. I do really appreciate all of the reviews I have recieved and I do hope to write something else soon. I do have a CHC challenge written I am just not sure if I will post it or not. I guess y'all will just have to wait and see!! Thanks again, Bella!**


End file.
